


Purple

by Lucespes



Category: Free!
Genre: Asahi pining for Kisumi, Coffee date, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisumi and Asahi go on a date, M/M, even though they're already dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucespes/pseuds/Lucespes
Summary: Asahi never realized how beautiful the color purple was until it was staring him right in the face.First prompt of my curiouscat asakisu prompts!





	Purple

Asahi had never thought much of the color purple before. To him, it was a color that his sister liked a little too much, and it was a color that he simply overlooked.

But ever since elementary school, purple had become one of his favorite colors. He saw it in the sunsets, in baby’s clothes, in drinks, and in advertisements. To Asahi, the only purple that he cared about, however, was the purple eyes that belonged to Shigino Kisumi.

Currently, those purple eyes felt as if they were looking into Asahi’s soul. He glanced across the table at the pink-haired boy, raising an eyebrow challengingly. “What? Is there something on my face?” he demanded, narrowing his eyes as Kisumi’s smile only grew.

“No,” he answered simply, and Asahi grunted. Why had he expected Kisumi to play nice for once in his life?

“What is it, then?” he pressed. “You’re looking at me funny with those big eyes of yours.”

Kisumi chuckled, and he leaned even more forward, his chin resting in his hand. “I’m just thinking about how cute you look, Asahi.”

After a few years of dating, Asahi would have expected that he would have gotten used to Kisumi’s flirty disposition and his lilting way with words. Apparently, that wasn’t what anyone else had in mind. He felt his cheeks grow warm, and he kicked his boyfriend under the table, letting out a huff. He knew that his face was probably as red as his hair and that Kisumi was probably feeling rather smug, but he played it off with a cool smile and a wave of his hand.

“Yeah right,” he said with a laugh, though to him his voice sounded much too strained. “You’re probably just thinking about how you can get me to pay for our drinks this time even though I paid last time.”

Kisumi rolled his eyes, shaking his head with an exasperated smile. “Do you really think so lowly of me, Asahi? Is it really so hard to believe that I’m simply admiring my adorable boyfriend?”

Asahi opened his mouth to retort, but he stopped short, at a loss for words. Kisumi really knew how to make him short circuit. Luckily for him, his sister decided to interject, probably taking pity after witnessing the whole exchange.

“Look, I know you’re my brother and everything, but that doesn’t change the fact that I close up in five minutes. You two might wanna go flirt somewhere else,” she said from across the room as she began washing the tables.

He looked to Kisumi, shrugging and standing. “I’ll walk you home?”

After he put the money down on the table, Kisumi nodded and headed outside, stretching his lanky arms out over his head. The sun was low in the sky, close to setting, taking Asahi by surprise. He had truly lost track of time in the coffee shop with Kisumi. He stared up at the sky as they walked, watching the clouds swirl and mix with the colors of the fading sun.

It wasn’t long before Asahi’s gaze slipped to Kisumi, and before he knew it he was lost in thought gazing at the head full of pink hair bobbing along next to him. He wanted to run his fingers through Kisumi’s hair, feel the soft locs and be reminded of the sweetest cotton candy.

He wondered if Kisumi ever thought of him like he thought of Kisumi.

“Asahi?”

Purple filled Asahi’s gaze, and he found himself staring directly into Kisumi’s eyes. “Y-Yeah?” he sputtered out, fumbling over his words.

“I love you.”

Asahi had never noticed the color purple growing up. It was easy to overlook, and easy to forget. But now, purple was his favorite color, and as he surged forward and crashed his lips against Kisumi’s, he knew it always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter || twitter.com/tsvnashii  
> curiouscat (if you want to leave a prompt) || curiouscat.me/amajikx


End file.
